Karasu sennin
by Syynex
Summary: 16 year-old Karasu-sennin Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto has spent most of the last eight years living in Ame. Worried about his loyalty to konoha, Tsunade calls him back and removes his travel rights in an effort to increase his feelings for the village, feelings that never truely existed.
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell from the sky, as could be expected in a country named Ame. The streets were dirty and dark, covered in trash and all manners of waste left out to rot by the country's inhabitants. There was no other place to put it, as any landfills were filled to the brim, and then some. The country was full of tall skyscrapers that reached the black clouds that eternally remained above them, whether they were made of condensed water or black smoke was unknown to all. Lights flashed over the electronic billboards that covered the massive city Ame had become. Trains speed through the rain on twisting and turning tracks made of old and rusty metal beams, filling the air with unpleasant screeching and rumbling.

Massive crowds of people pushed past each other on their way home from work, some to the nearest bar or brothel, something the city had plenty of. Bars for alcohol to drown ones unhappiness, brothels to forget one's troubles in the pleasures of the flesh. Scattered throughout the alleyways were the homeless and injured, begging for help or spare change. Those not homeless lived in cramped apartments, usually consisting of a bed/kitchen/living room and a single bathroom. Food was hard to come by, and usually expensive, because it had to be bought and transported in from other countries. Diseases ran rampart, infecting hundreds an hour, and killing nearly a thousand each day.

One might say this place was hell, and many of Ame's citizens would agree. One man, fighting past the crowd like so many others, loved the city. He was about 6'5 and dressed in baggy black cargo pants, held up with a crimson belt, a skintight black short-sleeve shirt, over which sat grey body armor, similar to an anbu's, his arms and legs were protected by grey forearm and shin guards. He wore black combat boots, mostly covered by the fabric of his pants. His hands were within black gloves, a gray plate on the back of each. He covered himself with a heavy black cloak, it's hood pulled low over his face to reveal only his lips and chin, that did little to cover the front of his body as it trailed behind him. Sticking out from his right shoulder was a katana, it's hilt a plain black and it's guard grey. Perched on his left shoulder was a crow with blood-red eyes. This was Konoha's Karasu-sennin, the 16 year-old Kyuubi jinuriki Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto walked swiftly through the crowds, to many the ease which he navigated the sidewalk made it look like he didn't even make contact with the mass of people in his way, as if they parted for the passage of a ghost. He passed a young brunette girl selling herself for a thousand credits, an low amount that might give her family a month at most for rent and food, without more than a quick glance. It wasn't his business, it wasn't his problem, and he wasn't going to get involved in the life of a stranger. He didn't become the first Karasu-sennin at age eight by helping others, he got it through hard work and the aid of Uchiha Mikoto, her son Itachi, and the crow summons. But even that help wasn't free. He worked as a messenger for Itachi, passing scrolls to the Hokage and important political figures throughout Konoha. The crows required not only sacrifices of animals, but of his own blood and flesh, it was only due to the regenerative ability of the Kyuubi that he was able to give them the required amount, which was the reason he was the first crow summoner in history. Mikoto's price was, well, let's just say because of it he hadn't been able to satisfy himself with the girls at the brothels here. Apparently her husband had been leaving her feeling the same way…..

Soon after he had become a sennin and gained his traveling rights he had left to explore the elemental nations. Almost every nation, aside from the difference in scenery, was the same. The biggest exception to this was here in Ame, the most technologically advanced of all the countries in the elemental nations, and it was here he spent most of his time. In fact, in the eight years since he became a sennin, he had spent at least seven of it here. Hell, he had spent so little time in Konoha most people there didn't even know his name, and only new his appearance from the bingo books of other countries, not that he minded.

Naruto suddenly froze before turning into the nearest ally and gaining the attention of those within it. their curious and wary gazes glued to him, trying to determine if he was a threat or not. The sennin simply stood there, moving not an inch. A violent wind blew through the alleyway as a murder of crows descended from the skies of Ame, diving near his left shoulder, turning behind him and rising up as they crossed his chest. Naruto placed his right hand into the ebony mass that passed him, holding it there until they returned to the sky. When they finished departing he looked at his right hand which held a scroll. He ignored the group of wide-eyed homeless as he carefully opened it. He read for a moment before cursing.

He was being called back to Konoha, Hokage's orders.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto slowly walked the dirt road, not paying attention to his surroundings. He could have used a crow summon to fly there, but he would rather avoid Konoha as long as he could.

'_why do I bother to stay in the village?' _he asked himself.

He knew the reason before he even asked the question. It was because of _her,_ Uchiha Mikoto. While he may have had an _interesting_ relationship with her, she had been his mother figure, the first woman, and first person, besides the Hokage, to show him any affection. He felt as if he owed her, and her son, who had sacrificed everything for the village, to remain a part of it, so at least there would be one person there who truly knew them and their actions.

The fact that they performed a blood-adoption making him an Uchiha, and technically son of Mikoto and brother of both Itachi and Sasuke, may have been part of the reason he stayed, there had to be at least one sane Uchiha in Konoha, right?

* * *

In one of Konoha's training grounds, Sasuke suddenly felt insulted.

* * *

Now that he thought about it, he was slightly older than Sasuke, and had been adopted by the wife of the, and future, clan head. Wouldn't that make him the next clan head? He froze at the realization. He was the next clan head of the Uchiha. "SHIT!" he yelled to the sky. It seemed as though the universe itself wanted him to remain in Konoha for the rest of his life….or the rest of Tsunade's.

Shaking of the shock, he continued to the village. _'if I have to go to Konoha and be a clan head, I might as well have a little fun, starting with my entrance.' _a devious smirk played across his lips as he summoned the biggest crow he could, which, when perched, was about the same size as Gamabunta.

He was probably the luckiest summoner for one main reason, none of the summons had names nor gender, well, excluding the boss and his daughter. He jumped onto the bird's back silently, nearly disappearing within the ebony feathers of the gigantic crow. An unspoken command caused the winged creature to ascend to the heavens, towards the location it's master desired.

…ok….perhaps it _wasn't_ the location it's master desired, but it was where the crow had been directed to go, and it wasn't about to cross it's summoner. Rumors amongst summons was that he had eaten the last crow to question him, and had actually found the taste quite pleasant with a little sauce.

* * *

It was a pleasant afternoon in the village of Konoha. Peaceful, warm, shaded….wait, shaded? The people on Konoha's streets turned towards the sun to see a giant crow covering it, it's wings outstretched and head facing the upwards. Suddenly it dove to the gate at frightening speeds, it's wings tucked tightly to the black missile.

When the bird crashed to the earth it dispersed into a murder of crows that rushed through the gate and spread over all of Konoha, whipping past villagers, Shinobi, and buildings alike. When they had cleared they looked to the gate, and it was there they saw him.

He stood there like a pillar of darkness, his skin almost completely covered in black cloth and grey armor. The crow on his shoulder starred at them all with crimson eyes, as if judging their worth to it's master. It let out a '_caw'_ and the figure began to move, walking into the village with long, swift strides.

Not a single person dared stop him, as his identity was quite obvious; the Karasu-sennin, considered to be almost a legend everywhere but Ame, where he was spotted regularly.

The crowds parted way for him almost as quickly as the rumors began spreading, but he paid the villager's whispers little attention as he passed them. Just like the woman selling herself for 1000 credits in Ame; it wasn't his business, it wasn't his problem, and he wasn't going to get involved. If they wanted to make up rumors who was he to stop them? Though the fact that his entrance had indeed made such an impact was quite pleasing.

The journey to the Hokage tower was relatively uneventful, consisting only of whispers and stares. He quickly entered and made his way up to the top, not even pausing at the secretary, and opened the door to Tsunade's office without knocking.

Tsunade whipped her head up violently to glare at the person who dared walk into her office without knocking but stopped when she realized who it was that stood before her.

"You called for me, Senju-san?" he asked monotonously. It was quite obvious that he didn't want to be there, and had very little respect for the Hokage and one of his fellow Sennin.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" she asked, desperately trying not to throw something at him.

"…You called for me, Senju-san?" he repeated.

Tsunade sighed. She obviously wouldn't be able to convince him to address her as anything else. "thank you for coming, Naruto, for the past few years the elders and clan heads have been…concerned…with the fact that you are rarely in Konoha and seem to have no living ties to the village. You also seem to have little or no love for this village…"

Before she could say more the Karasu-Sennin interrupted her, his voice cold and emotionless, plainly stating it as the fact it was. "they are worried about my loyalty to Konoha."

Though she knew she shouldn't, the Godaime couldn't help but be a little surprise that he had gotten it that quickly. He may have been a Sennin, but the Sandaime had always described him as an energetic and innocent child whose density knew no bounds.

"yes," she said. "and because of it you are to stay in Konoha, and your traveling rights are revoked."

She waited for a reply but none came. She let out the breath she was holding and was about to add more but was once more interrupted once more. This time by a loud;

**"WHAT?!"**


End file.
